Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for switching off communication screen to avoid false triggering based on a mobile terminal and system employing the same.
Description of Prior Art
With the development of mobile communication and increase of the level of living of the population, a variety of mobile terminals, such as mobile phone, are increasingly used. The mobile phones have become indispensable communication tools of the daily life of the people.
Conventionally, due to the growing variety of the functions of the mobile phones, the operation of making telephone call is the most basic function of the mobile terminal and it is one of the most frequently used functions. While the user has a phone attach to his ear for making a telephone call, the user cannot see the screen of the mobile terminal.
Accompanying with the large number of applications of the touch screen of the mobile phone, the user's face attaches to the touch screen of the mobile phone during the call, which result in the problem of the operating error, e.g. an operation of hanging up the phone. In order to solve the problem, the mobile phone in the market utilizes a proximity sensor. However, not only does this increase the cost of the mobile phone, it also places greater strain on the circuit board trace at the top of the mobile phone.
Consequently, there is a need to improve the conventional techniques and develop a novel manner.